The Cows
The Cows ''is an American comic series that was created by Dustin R. The first episode was written on August 26, 2016. The comics were made by Dustin Entertainment in 2016. History It was a normal school day in 2016, and Dustin decided to write a comic called "The Cows". Dustin had made books and comics since 2010. During free time, Dustin wrote the comic at school. People at the school liked the episode so much that Dustin decided to write more episodes. The reason why the main characters were cows because Dustin thought it would be hilarious. As of April 21, 2018, 25 episodes were written. Here is a list of all of the other books and comics Dustin has made. Plot Episodes Pilot (2016) The Cows: Episode 1 is the pilot of ''The Cows. It was written on August 26, 2016. It is an episode of Season 1. Season 1 (2016) # The Cows: Episode 1 (Pilot) - Cow-tastrophe! (August 26, 2016) # The Cows: Episode 2 - Trip to the Moon! (August 30, 2016) # The Cows: Episode 3 - Makin' a MOOvie! (September 1, 2016) # The Cows: Episode 4 - The Pigapus (September 6, 2016) #The Cows: Episode 5 - The Time Machine (September 8, 2016) #The Cows: Episode 6 - Steve's Birthday (September 13, 2016) #The Cows: Episode 7 - The Island Adventure: Part 1 (September 21, 2016) #The Cows: Episode 8 - The Island Adventure: Part 2 (September 26, 2016) #The Cows: Episode 9 - The Island Adventure: Part 3 (September 28, 2016) #The Cows: Episode 10 - The Island Adventure: Part 4 (October 3, 2016) #The Cows: Episode 11 - The Island Adventure: Part 5 (October 11, 2016) #The Cows: Episode 12 - Misadventures in Cow-sitting (October 12, 2016) Season 2 (2016-2017) # The Cows: Episode 13 - School Cows (October 18, 2016) # The Cows: Episode 14 - Scared Silly! (October 31, 2016) # The Cows: Episode 15 - The Magic Wand! (November 1, 2016) # The Cows: Episode 16 - The Cards (April 3, 2017) #The Cows: Episode 17 - WHAT THE HECK!? (August 14, 2017) #The Cows: Episode 18 - Cruisin' Cows (August 15, 2017) #The Cows: Episode 19 - Getting a Job (August 16, 2017) #ウシ：エピソード1 - Special Episode - Japanese (August 16, 2017) #The Cows: Episode 20 - The Solar Eclipse (August 21, 2017) #The Cows: Episode 21 - The Form Pod! (August 24, 2017) #The Cows: Episode 22 - Fire Cow (August 29, 2017) #The Cows: Episode 23 - The Diet (September 1, 2017) Season 3 (2017-2018) # The Cows: Episode 24 - MOOey ChristMOOs! (December 21, 2017) # The Cows: Episode 25 - The Pet Dog (January 24, 2018) # The Cows: Episode 26 - The Credit Card (April 27, 2018) # The Cows: Episode 27 - The Loose Tooth (TBA) # The Cows: Episdode 28 - Bob's Curse (TBA) # The Cows: Episode 29 - The Breakfast (TBA) # The Cows: Episode 30 - Art Bob (TBA) # The Cows: Episode 31 - Cows in Sports! (TBA) # The Cows: Epsiode 32 - The Game Show (TBA) # The Cows: Episode 33 - Bob's Beautiful Date (TBA) # The Cows: Episode 34 - Roller Coasters (TBA) Season 4 (2018-2019) # The Cows: Episode 35 - The Soup (TBA) Film (2018) Lost Episodes and Special Episodes Here are some special episodes and Lost Episodes.